Black Magick
by TheMorningStar6767
Summary: After discovering a mysterious spell book, Twilight summons an ancient creature that offers to show her new magics that could make her the most powerful being in Equestria. However, as she practices these secrets it slowly becomes clear to her that her new teacher has ill intent for both her and all of Equestria. But have her new magics already made her too corrupt to stop him.
1. The discovery

**"Curiosity is a dangerous thing. Just the smallest amount can drive a man to ruin both his life, and the lives of others as well"**

* * *

"Careful, careful, with those." Twilight pleaded, watching as spike struggled to balance a large stack of books in his hands. "Those are some very old volumes, even the slightest bit of abuse could greatly damage them."

"I'm doing the best I can." Her dragon friend replied, his voice straining under the intense weight of the books. Just as he was about to keel over from exhaustion, twilight magically lifted the burden out of his arms and gently placed them down on the desk in front of her.

"Thank you spike." She said, and then turned here attention to the books. Using her magic she brought three of them to levitate in a circle around her. Each title had something to do with magic. Magic in practice, magical theories, and even the history of magic. With a relaxed expression she laid one of the volumes in front of her, entitled _'The Beginners Guide to Magic, Vol.1' _and casually flipped it open to the first chapter, which talked about practicing magic safely.

Spike glanced at her quizzically as she began to drift off into that special world she went to whenever she opened up a book. "You know, I still don't get why you do so much review. Some of those books you've read so much I wouldn't be surprised if you've memorized them."

Twilight gave a light chuckle, knowing how true those words were. "Well, you sort of need to understand magic better to truly see why. I know most unicorns can make magic seem easy, but it takes a lot of practice and discipline to perform it correctly. If something goes wrong, the results could be dangerous to say the least. So every now and then I like to brush up on old lessons just to make sure I've got everything right."

Spike didn't seem any less convinced. "I guess I can sort of understand that. Still, doesn't it get a little boring reading the same old thing, over and over again?"

Twilight rolled her eyes at the dragons comment, although on a certain level she had to agree. After reading through these books so many times there were points were the words of the books would just come to her head ten seconds before she even read them.

Closing the book in front of her, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "_Magic, while considered by many to be the greatest convenience in their lives, may also be the most complex practice in written history. To truly master it one needs true dedication and tireless practice to accomplish anything. Beginners may expect to see results early, but to fully be in control of what one does requires time and a lifetime of practice." _After reciting the whole verse in her head she reopened the book, and sure enough the opening paragraph was a word for word repeat of what she just said in her mind, with no differences what so ever.

For all his ignorance in the ways of magic, Spike did have a point. She could see a rather dull study session ahead of her. Maybe she just needed to spice it up a little, add a little variety to the same old mix. "Spike, what else do we have on magic?"

"Well, seeing as how you asked me to retrieve everything we had on the subject for you; we have...that." He stated motioning to the massive stacks of books both on and around the desk Twilight was sitting at.

She breathed out an annoyed breath and then thought for a second. "Did you check those older sections in the back?"

"Just as you said."

"Including the ones behind the glass cases."

"Uh..." Spike got a weird look on his face at the mention of that. When they first moved into the library several months ago they found a few cabinets that were protected with glass casings. Inside were some of the oldest books in the library, some dating back to times before ponies even existed. Being interested of course by such old knowledge, Twilight opted to read every book in the collection. She read one book, had nightmares for the next three weeks, and then locked every book back inside the case and had never touched them since.

Spike was obviously not to enthusiastic to have a repeat that episode. "You sure you want to try and read through some of that again? You remember I practically had to move into your bed during all of that."

Twilight's face made a noticeable cringe. She herself was a little hesitant to go through that again. It wasn't that the book she read was scary or anything just...disturbing. It had to do something with ancient history, of species she barely even knew. Something about somepony named Adolf, if she remembered correctly, and these horrible things he did to an entire race of his kind. The descriptions of his actions were so grotesque that she couldn't even think about them without getting a sudden urge to vomit. She didn't even know evil like that existed until then.

After that recollection she was more hesitant then ever to give it another try, but knowing it was either that or another review grind, she settled for giving the books another chance. "Lets just give it another try. Besides what I read was an ancient history novel, how bad could a book on magic be?"

Spike shrugged his reply and then carried off to the back of the library. He came back several minutes later with only a single volume in hand. "Sorry, there wasn't much, but I did come across this. I'm not quite sure what it's about though."

Twilight used her telekinesis to bring the book closer to her face. It was one of the strangest texts she had ever seen. There was no front title, the cover was black and had a large red image of a five pointed star in the center of a circle, with two tips facing upward, two on the lower sides, and one pointing straight down. Twilight blinked a few times as she opened the cover with curiosity. The first page was the title, "_The Secrets of Magick"_

Twilight frowned. "Well hopefully the author's theories are better than his spelling."

She returned to her desk brushing aside other books to make room for the new one. She began reading, and immediately at the start she noticed two things that struck her as very odd. First, in the books opening paragraph describing magic. While she wouldn't say it was the opposite of the text she had recited early, it was radically different.

"_Magick, widely considered by most to be mysterious or even profane, is truly one of the most noble causes one can pursue. In practice one can achieve dreams of the impossible, but such goals require intense concentration and indomitable will to accomplish one's desires. While new comers to the practice may not find the results they seek immediately, with patience and skill, they will achieve the impossible and ascend to the ranks of gods."_

Twilight blinked several times at that last statement, either the author had taken exaggeration a bit too far, or he was clearly off his bucking rocker.

The second thing that seemed out of place to her was that the misspelling on the title page was not a one time mistake, it was constant throughout. Whenever the word 'magic' appeared in the text, it was spelled with a 'k' at the end. This seemed a little more understandable to her however, this was after all a really old book that was written hundreds if not thousands of years ago. Maybe it was just a variation, or maybe that was just how they spelled it back then.

These oddities did seem weird to her, but she brushed them aside and reminded herself that she was reading the knowledge of a long lost race, there were bound to be a few things that were different. She did not however anticipate just how different it would be. The way magic was explained in this book was drastically different from what she knew, but at the same time, fascinating beyond anything she could've expected. If it even made sense to say; it was different in every way, yet similar in almost dozens of places.

It often talked about the center of power, or the third eye as it was mostly referred too; from which the user could draw in and use mass amounts of magickal energies. Even though the diagrams it showed were of a completely different species, she noticed right away how similar this concept seemed to the horn that all unicorns bore, from which they could draw in and control all the power used for their magic. She also noted how similar some of the basic spells were. Telekinesis a fire conjuring worked basically the same way it did for ponies, but she was baffled by the fact that book stated repeatedly that these abilities were incredibly complex and should only be attempted by the very skilled, when she had been able to do such things since childhood.

It wasn't just the similarities that peeked her interest though, it was some of the new stuff as well. There were things in the book that she had never seen before, spells that involved candle burning, divination with strange cards, and even complex and advanced rituals for all manner of things.

One such ritual instantly caught her eye. The rite was simply called 'Summoning a Sentinel'. It described a theory that each individual had the potential to contact an otherworldly being that could give great and wise advise on any question one could have, and explained in detail a ritual that could conjure such a being forth.

Twilight's eyes sparkled as her name implied, while she read through the process, examining every detail and the long list of supplies the ritual called for. Around the time she had finished reading, the thought finally struck her. Her she had a ritual that could contact a being that was far older than Celestia herself, and that would answer literally any questions she could ask it. The knowledge that she could gain from performing such a ritual was beyond any comprehension. Long lost secrets suddenly rediscover, old theories and technology suddenly brought back to life. The possibilities were endless. She knew right then and there, she had to perform this ritual.

"Spike, make a note. I need you to go into town and get quite a few things for me."


	2. A new friend

"**And no marvel; for Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light. Therefore **_**it is**_** no great thing if his ministers also be transformed as the ministers of righteousness; whose end shall be according to their works." - The bible, 2 Corinthians 11:14-15**

* * *

She hadn't been this ecstatic in a long time, maybe not since Celestia had offered to teach her. Right now she stood on the brink of a massive discovery, something that could potentially change pony kind forever. The knowledge of an entire race regained, all with a simple ritual. Granted, it had been quite a hassle to get everything together. The book called for a ton of supplies; chalk sticks, candles, strange incense that she had to have specially made in town, and even a massive standing mirror that she borrowed from Rarity. If anyone asked why she needed all these things, she simply told them she practicing with some new forms of magic.

Once she had everything she needed, she went about setting everything into place. She set up the ritual within the library basement, as the book said the best place to perform would be a secluded area where light couldn't enter easily. She had drawn the strange ruin on the floor, the same five pointed star that was on the front cover of the book, and had set a white candle on the tip of each point. The mirror was set up on the other side of the room from where she stood, and Spike was just coming back with the incense. In just a few minutes, everything would ready. Twilight could hardly wait.

The door opened behind her, and Spike came walking down holding a bowl of strange red powder in his hands. Twilight took the bowl with her telekinesis, and set it down right in front of her. Now all she needed to do was light the candles. She prepared some of her magic to do so.

While she moved around lighting the candles Spike observed the set up with an eye of skepticism. "So just to be clear, you are sure this is safe to do right?"

Twilight gave him a light smile as she lit up another candle. "Spike, how long have I been practicing magic?"

"Your entire life, as far as I know."

"Then I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

The over confidence in her voice only gave Spike more reason to worry. "Are you sure, I mean after that last incident with those books I'm not quite sure this is good idea, shouldn't we at least tell Princess Celestia that we're doing this?"

"She'll know once we have results, we'll hand her a whole encyclopedia of lost knowledge and information. Besides, you've read her letters, she has full confidence in my judgement." Twilight said this just as she finished lighting the last candle. "Why are you so edgy anyway, you've been perfectly fine with me practicing complex magic before."

"I know, I know, it's just..." Spike took another glance at the room in front of him. "It's just that I have this really, really, bad feeling about this ritual Twilight."

His purple young friend simply smiled and shook her head. "Spike, don't worry about it. The book says this is perfectly safe; and besides I've taken precautions, there's a whole heap of magical barriers around the ritual area incase it turns out the creature is hostile. It'll all be fine."

Spike resigned with a sigh. "I hope so."

With their argument done, Twilight was now ready to begin the ritual. She magically sparked a flame in the incense and it started to burn, causing large scarlet clouds of smoke to slowly envelope the room. Once they were completely incased in smoke she closed and locked the door behind them with magic, now only having the light of the candles to see. She levitated the spell book up to her face, and turned to the invocation page. The words here were of a strange language that from what she could tell, had been dead even at the time this book was written. She had no idea what the words meant, but had practiced saying them enough to accurately pronounce them.

Reading the words out the book, she stated in an authoritative tone. **"In nomine diaboli principis terrarum comand viribus ignis.**

Suddenly the air in the room became very dense, a wind picked up even though they were completely sealed off from the outside world.

"**Et egressus figura huius mundi."**

The flames of the candles began to burn with an unnatural intensity, rising to twice the length they should have been. The scene only got more wild as the chant went on. Air screamed in Spikes ears, and a cold atmosphere filled the room, as if he could just tell something was starting to enter. Its very presence filled him with fear, but Twilight remained stead fast; stating each word with the tone of a commander, and her voice growing louder each second.

"**Satanam ejiciat oris tuum consilium sit ad veram deducet me, et des illi potestatem in eam. Ave vires tenebrarum. Ave potentiae inferni. Ave dominus Satana!"**

The ritual came to a head when a massive gust of energy exploded from the rune. The force of it brought both of them to their knees and extinguished the candles, trapping them in complete and utter darkness. For a moment there was silence, then something horrifying. The room began to glow with an otherworldly light, streaks of power rose from the center of the room, and evil shadowy figures crept forth from darkness, shrieking and wailing loudly as they came.

The appearance of these creatures were so terrifying that neither Spike nor Twilight could act, they were both on the verge of loosing their minds, the images of the beasts threatening to snap the thin shred of sanity they had. Twilight kept asking herself what she had just done, did she just let loose some ancient evil without realizing it, had she truly been this naiv?

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned away from the sight. "Oh Celestia, please don't hurt us!" She pleaded in despair.

They huddled together for what they thought would be their final moments. They hugged and cried in fear beyond which they even knew existed. The final blow was going to come any second, then time passed. Both of them remained breathing, and the sounds behind them had died down. Her neck turned stiffly as she fearfully looked to see what had happened. The creatures were gone, yet the eerie glowing effect remained. Twilight scanned the area more closely, unsure if it was safe or not. She had no idea what had happened.

"Tw...Twilight...l-l-l-look...the mirror." Spike stated in a trembling voice.

Her attention instantly shifted to the mirror, and she gasped. The reflection of the glass showed a strange creature standing in the center of the room. From what she could tell, it looked very similar to creature's diagrammed in her book. It stood on two hooves, and had two more that hung loosely at its sides. It wore long white silken robes, that brushed the ground as it moved. She would almost say it was one of the long lost race she had read about, however one difference stood out clearly from every diagram she had seen. Mounted on the creature's back were two massive feathered wings, that stood twice as big as any pegisi wings she had seen, even bigger than Celestia's. She couldn't see the creature's face as its back was turned to them, well sort of. That what set Twilight on edge more than anything else, they could only see the creature inside the mirror, while the actual space in front of them remained devoid and empty. The creature was looking right at them, but at the angle in the mirror she couldn't see its face. The only distinguishable feature was its mane, which hung long and golden down its neck, and almost seemed to glow like the sun.

Still sweating from her previous experience, she cautiously examined what the creature was doing. It looked around the area it was in, its movements suggesting it was somewhat confused by its surroundings. She nearly flinched when she realized the creature was looking right at her, staring at both her and Spike.

"Who are you?" It asked bluntly.

Twilight shuddered at its tone. "I...I am Twilight Sparkle, practitioner of magic, and this is my assistant Spike." Her dragon friend was cowering behind her, only having the courage to timidly peek out from her rear.

"How did you summon me, and why?"

"We...we found this old spell book, it showed details on how to perform this ritual. It said you would answer anything we asked you." Twilight's courage made a sudden reappearance as she remembered the reason she summoned him. Questions flew through her head at lightning speed and shot out of her mouth even faster. "So what exactly are you anyway? Are you part of the old race, do you know any magic, how old are you, and..."

She kept asking questions, but the creature ignored them all, remaining solely focused on his surroundings. "Stop." He commanded to silence Twilight. "You said you summoned me here using a ritual? Were these the runes you used to do it?" He asked, waving his hand over the floor. Twilight answered him with a nod. "And do you have any idea what these symbols mean?" She shook her head.

The creature's face still remained hidden, but somehow she could just feel the glare it was giving her, its dreadful power causing her to shrivel in fear. "That was foolish of you then, you never use runes unless you know exactly what they're capable of. The way you have it is made to bring in the nearest spiritual force in range. Did you not think of safety even once during this?"

"Hey, I took precautions. Can't you sense them? There are magical enchantments all around you, defense barriers set up to stop you from harming us in anyway." She had the slightest bit of pride at the end of her sentence.

The creature however was obviously not impressed. "Defense barriers?" He looked around at the spots these enchantments where set up. Then he raised his hand in the air, and snapped his fingers. Instantly there was a sound like glass shattering, and magical energies all around them broke apart collapsing into dust.

Twilight's eyes widened too there full extant as she saw all her precautions, hours of careful work, fall apart in an instant. She looked up with a new found fear at the mirror, the back creature's head giving her a silencing stare. "You don't know much about my race do you. If you did, you would've known that it takes a very special kind of magick to keep us in check. Anything else is like shaking a stick at a god."

Twilight's expression went back to fear. She was shaking, now believing her magics were practically useless. "Do not be afraid, take comfort it knowing you were lucky enough to conjure up something that doesn't desire to pose any harm."

Twilight became a little more comfortable with those words, even Spike seemed to ease up a little, sticking his full body out curiously from behind Twilight's back. "Still, I am rather curious as to why you would summon me without such knowledge."

Twilight saw her chance and took it. "I can explain. I was simply reading through this old book in the library, some really ancient text, it described this ritual and said that you could..."

The creature raised a hoof to silence her. "I thank you for the explanation, but really I'd rather have a more thorough understanding of things." It held its strange shaped hoof to her, extending an invitation. "If you wouldn't mind, could you come closer to me, I wish to see something."

Twilight was understandably apprehensive. "I-I would rather not." She said in the most respectful manner possible.

She didn't know if her tone made an impression until the creature spoke. "Young girl, so far I have demonstrated good kindness. I didn't need to show you what I was capable of, I could've left those barriers of yours standing and had you thinking I was trapped in here, until you let your guard down. If I truly desired any harm upon you I would've done so the second I came here. I've shown you honesty, now all ask is a small bit of trust." He extended his hoof out again. "Do this, and I'll answer any questions you have."

Twilight was still hesitant for moment, but after having a second to think she decided to give it a go. Spike wanted protest, but fear choked the words in his throat. Twilight walked into the center of the room, from her view in the mirror she was standing right in front of the creature. The odd being then lifted its hoof slowly in the air, and lightly laid it on her head.

She was a little shocked to actually feel the hoof touch her, when she couldn't even see it in front of her face. She became even more shocked when she felt a strange sensation come over her, magical energies worked up inside her head and then exploded. It was weirdest thing she had ever felt, it was like every single thought, emotion, or experience, she had ever encountered in her entire life just instantly popped into her head, all at the same time. Her education, her studies, childhood memories, and all her experiences with her friends instantly flashed before her eyes in less than a second.

The experience left her dizzy and stumbling to find her balance. Spike instantly rushed over to her in worried sweat, "Twilight, are you alright?"

She didn't answer him, she only looked back into the mirror, an expression of awe on her face. "Did you just read my mind?"

The back of the creature's head bobbed up and down in a nodding motion. "You know much for someone so young, yet I'm surprised, and somewhat offended that you lack any knowledge about true magick."

Both Twilight and Spike looked at him with oddest of expressions. "What do you mean, I've been practicing magic for almost my entire life."

The creature chuckled, "Yes, and in those years you've learned some very fancy party tricks. However, the magick I speak of, is something far greater." Twilight's senses picked up as a strange force entered the room. The glowing effect that was still emitting from the runes intensified, a bright light appeared above them, something that seemed to pour out energy. "The magick that I speak of is something beyond which you could even imagine, take what your princess has taught you and times it by five and you'll get this. The power I could show you is unimaginable."

Both Twilight and Spike trembled, not from fear but from power. The amount of energy this being was releasing was so enormous that their bodies couldn't support themselves. Their senses went numb, their sights blinded by the pure essence of power. It was like being in the presence of a god.

After the minute it lasted Twilight found herself short of breath. Her whole body quivered and she could barely stand. The experience had left a strange feeling in her stomach, a good feeling. Like a lustful desire that had just been satisfied.

She blinked several times as she stood up. Looking at the mirror the creature's backside moved in a such a way, she could just tell that it found some amusement in her expression. "I can see I've captured your interest. How would you like to learn such magicks? I could reveal to you some of the most powerful secrets in magick that you could ever find. With my help could ascend to god head."

Twilight eyes were blown wide open. Thousands of thoughts flew through her mind. Dreams of power, of perfection, of a god like form all entered her head. They all came to her in a flash, and she just as suddenly realized the selfish nature of these thoughts. Nothing but herself in all of them, no helping others, no caring, it was just her. She felt sickened with herself. "I-I'm not sure, I mean I only really brought you here to learn how to help everyone, not just myself. And besides, I don't think Celestia would take too kindly to me learning from a second teacher."

The being was silent for a moment, and then voiced a suggestion. "Well now, who said this power was only for yourself. You'd be free to use your abilities in any way you wish, whether it be for others or otherwise. And as for Celestia...well, no one said she needed to know about this either."

Twilight was still unsure. "Celestia has been my teacher for a long time, ever since I was little filly. I don't think I could betray her trust like that."

The creature was silent once more, and when it spoke again she could almost hear a small amount of pleading in its voice. "You must understand young mare, what I am offering to teach you is magick that as far as I can tell, died out long ago. If I don't pass these secrets on to someone else, it is very likely that this knowledge well be lost forever. All I'm really asking you, is to keep this old way of life alive; is that really asking too much?"

Twilight thought for a long while, then looked back at him with a serious face. "Would you answer my other questions as well? Things that don't have to do with magic?"

"I'd be willingly to share any knowledge I own."

"Hold on," Spike interjected. "Twilight are you sure we can trust this guy, I mean don't you remember what it was like when he first came in. It was terrifying."

"Ah Spike, that is your name correct?" The creature asked, only receiving a distrusting glare in answer. "Let me assure you, that I pose no threat. When you first summoned me I was startled, for something like this hadn't happened to me in a long time. I thought I might have been in danger, and reacted accordingly. Though once I saw that you wished no harm upon me, I was quick to calm myself."

Spike did not gain any love for him. "And why would somepony like you be holding power like that, I thought we were going to die for a second back there. Are you trying to hide something from us?"

The creature laughed. "Come now, since when does appearances speak anything of the heart? Has that Zecora creature taught you nothing?" Spike cringed, knowing he had a point. "Besides, have you thought of what this could mean for you? This magick I could teach her, it could be used to give you anything you wanted as well. Anything you desire. Think about it, mountains of gems as far as the eye could see, the wings you've been waiting for so long to get." His last suggestion came as a whisper in his ear. "Maybe even a date with Rarity."

Spike jumped, "What? How did you know about..."

"With this magick all things are possible." He stated smugly. "But, I digress. The final decision is truly up to you, Twilight." She looked at the image in the mirror with question and intrigue. "So, do we have a deal?"

He extended his strange looking hoof out to her. Twilight bit her own hoof while she trying to decide. She looked over at Spike, who was on the fence about it as well at this point. The idea of having such power was a great temptation, but she knew she'd feel horrible about deceiving her old teacher like this. Yet, when she thought it through, she had gone to all this trouble for exactly this reason. To make a grand discovery, to find knowledge that no one else knew. Now it was being offered to her on a silver platter, she couldn't back out now, not after coming this far.

With a nervous gesture, she held out her hoof too the spot she though his was; and felt that ominous feeling of touching something that wasn't there. They shook and sealed the commitment.

"I'm glad we could come to an accord." He stated happily. "You're first lesson well begin tomorrow night, I'll be waiting for you until then."

"Wait, if this ritual isn't safe to perform, than how do I contact you again?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh don't worry about that. When the time comes I will come to you."

The creature was ready to leave, but not before Twilight could ask one last question. "Hold on, I don't think I ever got your name?"

The creature laughed. "Yes, my name." He remained quiet for a moment. Then he turned around, for the first time revealing his face in the mirror. Both Twilight and Spike were awestruck, his face was the most beautiful sight in the world. Soft white skin, that almost radiated light. Bright blue eyes that seemed to create love, and expression that could make even the coldest of ponies melt with warmth. He looked like the kindest soul in the world, even competing with Fluttershy and Celestia.

He gave them a soft smile, and as his body began to go transparent, he gave his answer. "You can just call me Reficul."


	3. A very strange morning

**"The supreme satisfaction is to be able to despise one's neighbor and this fact goes far to account for religious intolerance. It is evidently consoling to reflect that the people next door are going to hell." - Alister Crowley**

* * *

Twilight's eyes slowly came to life. She had never felt this tired in her entire life, and spent a few minutes contemplating whether there was even a point in going to sleep at all. Come to think of it, she didn't really remember going to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the ritual ending and the strange creature telling her his name. What was it again...Reficul? She didn't really care in that moment, all she knew was that her whole body was aching, and the slightest thought of movement made her muscles cry out in protest.

She didn't even think she could get up if she wanted too. Looking over at the window she could barely see the sun starting to set over the horizon. _"What's the harm of a few more minutes of sleep?" _She thought, and then rested her head back down. It was a pleasant feeling for her to once again drift off into sleep, slowly getting more and more relaxed, falling into a sea of dreams.

It was paradise, and it was rudely interrupted by a violent banging on the front door. Twilight was almost tempted to ignore it at first, but then she'd be the rude one. Grudgingly, she got up and did the best to she could to shake her drowsiness as she walked down the stairs. She reached the front door, magically turned the knob to open it, and immediately got tackled to the floor by a fluffy pink blur that came charging into the room.

Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were quickly drowned under Pinkie Pie's over excited voice. "Oh my gosh! Twilight! Are you okay, did something happen too you?! Are you feeling well!?"

Twilight could barely get her answer out. "Yes Pinkie, I'm fine. Don't worry, you didn't hurt me."

"Huh? What do you mean, why would I hurt you? I was just getting worried after you didn't show up at the Sugarcube for my taste testing like you said you would, so I thought something might have been wrong, and that you needed my help."

Twilight sucked in a breath, having to remind herself that it was Pinkie Pie she was dealing with. "Pinkie, nothing's wrong. I told you I'd be there early but not this early, it's barely even morning."

Pinkie Pie gave her a confused look. "Really, it is? I swear morning ended like three hours ago."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Very funny Pinkie. I may have just crawled out of bed, but you'll need to do better than that to get one over on..." Twilight stopped dead when she suddenly noticed the clock in the corner of the room. Two O' clock. She levitated her pink friend off her chest and then bolted out the door. Outside the sun was just coming down over the peak of the sky and was beginning to make its descent down to earth.

Twilight's jaw was hanging on end. She had slept in until two, that's never happened before. Maybe she had overslept a few minutes on occasion, but never this late. Thought's raced through her head, her whole schedule was thrown off track. All her study time, all her appointments, all the time she had this morning, gone. Her mind sank as that thought settled into it. "Oh Celestia, Pinkie I'm sorry, I slept in so late this morning. I didn't know what time it was when I woke up."

Pinkie Pie meat her with an understanding smile. "It's okay Twilight, I can make cupcakes any old day. Plus, I sorta ate them all before coming over here anyway." Twilight smiled at her friend's comfort. "Oh, but you may want to hurry and get yourself ready. Otherwise you'll be late for Rainbow Dash's practice."

Twilight's eyes flickered. _"Oh yeah, that's right, we all promised Rainbow Dash that I would be there at her practice this morning." _She looked at her reflection in the window. She looked like how anyone who had just fallen out of bed would look like. Her eyes were half shut with streams of red roots spread throughout them, and her hair had the most sever case of bedhead she had ever seen. She smiled back at Pinkie after making these observations. "Okay, so I'll just freshen up a bit and then come to meet you out there."

"Alrighty then!" She stated loudly, her words accompanied by her trademark cartoonish bouncing. "I'll see out there in a jiffy." She began hop off towards the fields, but stopped just long enough for Twilight to hear a strange after thought. "It is too bad that I ate all those cupcakes, I'm sure everyone would've loved them out there."

Twilight smiled and shook her head at the same time, but as she went back into the library something strange happened. She saw something, almost like a vision that entered her mind. In it she saw Pinkie Pie standing on a podium, being watched by a thousand ponies all laughing and smiling at her antics. Some on the floor in tears at what she did. Pinkie herself was having the time of her life. _"If only I could make everypony in the world happy, that would be a dream."_ The words were spoken in her voice, and seemed to echo inside Twilight's head.

The vision ended in a flash that pained Twilight's eyes. She shook her head vigorously, and then looked back at Pinkie Pie, but by that time she could only see her far off in the distance, bouncing over the hills like some children's story rabbit. Twilight returned her attention too her own thoughts. What the hay was that about? Was she suffering delusions from sleep deprivation or something? She didn't know, and she didn't have time too figure it out. She had things to do.

**. . .**

The sun glared down on Twilight as she approached Rainbow Dash's practice area. If there was one thing that could be said about Rainbow it was that she was dedicated enough to always practice, even on a sweltering day like this. Twilight herself could already feel trickles of sweat rolling down her mane. She never really let things like heat or whether bother her too much, but she could imagine Rarity fussing about it.

She clopped her way up a large hill, on the brow of which she could faintly make out the thin figures of Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkiepie; the latter of which yelled out a greeting upon seeing her. "Oh, Twilight is here. Hey Twilight hows it going!"

The purple pony smiled in reply. "Hey guys, sorry if I don't talk much I'm a little worn out today."

Pinkie giggled. "You must really need a lot of sleep if you're still tired after getting up at two."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Wow, I know town folk don't usually get up all that early, but hitting the hay until afternoon time is unheard of."

"Yeah, I was up pretty late doing some magickal experiments."

"What kind?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight's heart jumped, suddenly remembering Reficul's implications that their deal was supposed to be a secret. She stuttered. "Well, uh, it's sort of hard to explain. You see..."

"Ah, it's okay Twilight." Applejack said. "We probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

Twilight gave a silent sigh of relief, but for good measure she quickly found another subject to move on to. "So is Rarity not going to be joining us?"

"Um, she'll be here in a little while." Fluttershy answered softly. "She had a few commissions to finnish before she could get out."

"Well that girl better hurry." Applejack stated. "The way Rainbow Dash has been talking I reckon she'll have done three sonic rainbooms by the time she gets out here."

"Yes, where is Rainbow any..." Twilight was loudly interrupted by a sound similar to a fighter jet zooming by a few feet above their heads. After recovering her hearing, Twilight smiled and looked up. "Of course, why did I even need to ask?"

High above them in the clouds, Rainbow Dash was speeding up at lightning speeds. Just barely visible with her light blue mane blending in with the sky, she was coming back down to earth like a meteor, the air whistling around her making a concert of noise. For a moment her friends feared she might crash right into them, but at the last second she scooped upward, shouting audible curses as she did.

"Darn it, I was so close that time!" She fumed as she glided back down too her friends. "If I had just a little more speed I would've nailed it."

Applejack cocked her eye. "You know you have me believing that you had already done this again, what's taking you so long this time?"

"Wait, you did a sonic rainboom again?" Twilight said with a hint of skepticism. "I find that hard to believe, seeing how the last two times you did it it was seen from here to Canterlot."

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head coyly. "Well, maybe I exaggerated it a little; but I'm close. And I swear today I am going to get it right." With that she began to ascend upward again for another go.

Twilight shook her head. "Typical Rainbow, I don't think she could go a day without bragging."

"Well at least for the most part she can back up what she says." Stated Applejack. "In fact, I'll bet you twenty bits that she does do a sonic rainboom today."

Twilight gave a cocky smile. "You're on."

They continued to watch Rainbow attempt to perform the famous move. She must have tried a dozen times. Climbing to the highest point of the sky, roaring down to earth like a rocket, turning up sharply near the ground, and yelling angrily at herself every time it didn't work. It seemed to Twilight that her language got worse and worse with each failed attempt. "Mother Bucker!" She screamed to heavens, causing Applejack to cover Pinkie's ears and Fluttershy her own.

She floated down to them again her hooves folded discontentedly. "I don't get it, I've done this twice before, why I'm having so much trouble now?"

"Well, in all honesty I barely even see how it's possible to begin with?" Twilight stated. "I mean, I know pegisi are fast, but no natural creature should be able to move that fast. First you need to break the sound barrier so that puts you going at least mach one speeds, although I'm sure the rainboom would require you to go at least five times that. Then you have the whole color spectrum thing, which makes no sense in either the laws of nature or logic..."

"Twilight."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been told that you're an egghead?" Twilight glared at Rainbow, who only grinned back at her. "I'm just going to keep trying, I'll get it eventually."

She sped upward again, making her way to the top. While they watched their friend ascend up again, Pinkie noticed the final member of their group making their way to meet them. "Hey look, Rarity is coming up." The group turned to see the white Pony's graceful figure climbing up the hill, a large umbrella magically floating above her head.

"Yay, we're all together now." Pinkie exclaimed excitedly. "How's it going Rarity?"

"Good I guess." She answered with a sigh. "Just melting in this awful heat. I shouldn't have worn such a heavy outfit today, it'll practically be ruined under all this sweat."

Her attire was a heavy velvet jacket that covered her front torso area, but not her back side. She also had a large sun hat covering her head that hid most of her face under it. Twilight made a slight smile to humor her predicament. She blinked, and then her eyes shot wide open. Within that split second that her eyes had closed Rarity's appearance had completely changed.

She was now wearing what must have been the most gorgeous outfit Twilight had ever seen, something that put all of her previous works to shame. The fabric was made of a heavenly material that almost seemed to glow like a shimmering star. It covered the whole shape of her body, and was designed almost like a wedding dress. She even had a veil, with thin strips of material flowing off her head like Celestia's mane. She was beautiful, unlike anything Twilight had seen before. Then things got strange. Suddenly she noticed she was in the middle of a crowed consisting of all types of ponies, and a drooling Spike, all admiring Rarity's looks as she walked around them. She twirled a bit and tossed her head back to give them a starling display. She was clearly enjoying the attention.

"_Some day, I will make the perfect dress. Something top them all, something that no one will ever forget."_

Rarity's voice rang through Twilight's head, sending her into a daze. She was at a loss for knowing what was happening, and things only got worse. She noticed one last detail about Rarity's attire. Around her neck was a small silver necklace, the design of a circle and small five pointed star right in the center of it.

There was a flash of light and Twilight was disorientated. She looked around, only to see the crowed was gone, and Rarity was back in her velvet jacket.

"Is there something wrong dear? You look a bit ill."

Twilight shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "N-nothng, just a little tired this morning that's all."

"It's not even morning shug," Applejack stated.

"I think Twilight has a little trouble keeping track of time." Pinkie explained.

Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Girls look, its little hard to explain but I just had a really rough time last night, and it was hard for me to fall asleep."

Fluttershy softly spoke up. "Um, if you need any help getting to sleep I might know a tonic that could help you."

Twilight smiled at her friend's offer. "Thank you Fluttershy, but I don't think I'll..." She stopped in mid sentence, as another vision began. This time she saw Fluttershy sitting in a secluded area of the forest. Flowers lined the edges of her hairs, and the smile she had could bring peace to anypony who looked at it. Animals gathered around her, along with several ponies she knew. Twilight was startled by the fact that many of them were former adversaries they had fought. Discord, Nightmare Moon, King Somba; every enemy they had fought sat along side her and her friends smiling and laughing heartily.

"_All I want is peace, that's all I've ever wanted. No more conflict, ever."_

Again Twilight was thrown into a stupor, but only became more startled when she noticed the entire group was standing right on top of the same five pointed star she saw earlier.

Her vision ended just like the others, and she needed to shake her head to regain her sight. "Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"You sure, cause you really are acting strange." Applejack stated.

Twilight turned to respond to her, but her expression slumped as another vision started up. This one gave her a slight surprise as she Applejack standing in front of a tall handsome stallion. His long black mane trailed in the wind, and his cool blue eyes stared lovingly into Applejack's. They stared at each other star struck for a moment, and then they leaned into each other for a kiss.

"_Family, is all I have, and all I ever want. Someday, I'll meet my special somepony."_

Twilight shook her head violently to end the vision. She came back to the real world to find all her friends staring at her, concerned. "Twilight, you're not going crazy again are you?" Asked Fluttershy.

If she was going to be honest with herself, Twilight wasn't entirely sure. She hesitated to answer for a moment, and then was interrupted by the roaring of air above them. "Oh boy, her she comes again."

Rainbow Dash came flying downward out the clouds, her lips flapping about from the sheer amount of speed. Twilight watched opened mouthed as she came down, it looked like she was actually going to pull it off this time. Her excitement mounted as her speed amped up, for a moment it looked like she'd have to pull up before making it, and then it happened. There was a massive bang that rang throughout the air, and the sky was filled with an expanding circular rainbow that grew larger with each passing second.

Twilight's smile was huge, she couldn't believe it happened again, finally her friend might be able to do it on a regular basis. She watched with glee as the circular rainbow passed above their heads, and then she gasped, as she noticed at five corners of the rainbow circle, laid the points of massive star. Flames seemed to encompass the lines of this star, and magical power emanated from the center.

"_I am going to be the best, everyone in Equestria will know my name." _Rainbow's voice echoed in her head, and then the vision ended in a flash.

"Yeah! In you're face physics!" Rainbow screamed as she came back down. "I knew it, I told you I could make it happen, and look there it is." She began to laugh as she looked up at the ever expanding rainbow.

"I have to admit, it's a sight that never grows old." stated Rarity. "What do you think Twilight?"

She didn't answer that, she was still staring in shock at what she had just seen. "Uh, hello? Equestria too Twilight, are you there?" Rainbow Dash said, giving her a gentle poke.

Twilight came back to them with a stutter, "I...I need to go."

Her friends went wide eyed. "What, you're leaving, why?"

"I just need to go home, I'll see you guys later." She said, turning and then galloping off back to the library.

Her friends stood dumbfounded for a moment. "What's gotten into her?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much," stated Applejack. "She's just sore about losing a bet, that's all."


End file.
